Promise
by MrsJasperHale
Summary: In Omne Tempus..." he said again, his voice made the words sound like music "Is what your engagement ring says...it means forever in latin. Until all time. It can't be broken." EXB


**Promise**

_A/N: So...what's the point of this? Seriously it doesn't have one. It started out as a pointless lemon and it ended up as...well...this, whatever it is. Once again I apologize for the mistakes but remember** English is not my native language.** Anyway please drop a review. I know you want to. Oh and btw the song is **You fill my heart by Jason Walker**  
_

**BPOV**

"Bella, behave." I heard the growl coming out of his chest. I giggled.

"Edward, please. You just dragged me out of Emmett's and Rose's wedding for what? Just to walk around the hotel? I wanted to be in the wedding. It was fun."

"Bella please, you know those two have more weddings that anniversary's."

"Oh well. I was enjoying myself anyway." I teased he arched his eyebrow. "I mean that John guy was really...amusing." I waited but he seemed to ignore my comment...his golden-ish eyes were moving from one place to another, like he was searching for something. All the doors looked pretty much the same for me. Finally he turned around, a mischevious grin was placed in his lips and he was staring at me...hungrily. I pouted.

"Edward, what are you doing?" My question was stupid and predictable but still I had to ask. Just because it was very Bella-ish from me.

Before I could have any reaction I was pinned against the wall of one of the rooms. He was staring at me, his eyes were on fire, and they were burning me. I bit my lip and I was sure that if my condition had been different I would've blushed. Edward knew it too. He pressed his cheek against my neck and lifted me slowly, my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. I slowly hooked my leg around his waist to get some stability and I felt his hand running down the lenght of my leg. I grinned. He pressed his lips against my neck for a second and then pulled away.

"Bella...Now that we are alone, would you mind explaining exactly what were you doing down there, at the reception?" I groaned. I should've seen this coming. It wasn't neccesary to be Alice. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward I was dancing...I'm pretty sure you know what that's about. Now going back to..."

"Ah. Ah. Ah." he stopped me, his sweet breath hitting my face all of a sudden made me close my eyes. "Bella _you_ were dancing, I approve really. But I only approve when you're dancing with _me._ Didn't I make this clear in our wedding day? You belong to me."

"A little cocky, aren't we Mister?" I said as I dropped my hands to rest on his chest. "I don't belong to anyone. I'm a free woman. Now let go of me or...ah" I couldn't stop the moan that came out of my mouth when his lips fell to the base of my neck. I could feel his grin burning against my skin. He pulled away and arched an eyebrow.

"So? Are you going to explain or shall I continue?" I sighed out in frustration, if I gave in now he wasn't going to go on with anything, but if I didn't he was going to keep this on until I passed out, even if I technically couldn't. "Bella.."

"No. I'm not."

I pushed him away and straighten my dress quickly. I pretended to pay a lot of attention to my task even if I was paying more attention to his eyes, black as coal, that were staring directly into mine. I started walking out of the room. Not even a minute had passed by when I felt a strong hand pulling mine, he actually threw me on the bed and jumped landing on top of me, an animalistic sound came out of his mouth. He looked like a lion. A predator in all of it's glory. I stared up at him when I had recovered from the initial shock and when I saw his eyes I thanked God that I was in a bed. Because I was sure that I would've fallen to the floor if I had seen him before.

"Edward..." I whispered. My hands reached out for his face but his strong arms quickly pulled them above me, pinning them against the silky sheets. "Edward..." he licked his bottom lip and I saw what he was up to. His hand dropped to my inner tight and he ran in up and down my cold skin. His breath was all over my face. I was so frustrated in that moment, I couldn't decide weather to slap him or kiss him. His index traced my panty line. Of course he was doing this.

As the competitive person he was, Edward Cullen had shown me after my transformation that he was like that in _every_ single way, he didn't like things easily, he loved the chace. Literally. I sighed out, I didn't feel like moving but the teasing was going to go on forever if I didn't. And there were a very few chances that I could get out of that room. Ugh. _Stupid competitive vampire._

"Why Edward Cullen..." I sighed as I pushed him away and got up of the bed quickly "...that's the way you want it to be, huh?"

And there it was. The perfect croocked smile spread across his face. His eyes full of expectation. I jumped out of my high heels and attempted to escape...I hadn't even reach the door yet when I felt the strong pair of arms around my waist. A second. I was in the same postition as five minutes ago. Under Edward. He was holding my arms above my head and his lips were against my earlobe.

"Silly Bella..." I closed my eyes and I felt his fingers creeping up my tight. "Spread your legs, love." I opened my legs, the fact that I was a vampire now didn't change the fact that I would do anything he asked me to.

His fingers finally got to my center but he continued his way up to my stomach, ignoring the ache that was coming from there, I heard the evil chuckle coming out of his mouth. His hand finally got to my back and he started slowly, _painfully, _unbotting the dress. He leaned closer pressing his cheek against my chest.

"Red looks amazing on you..." he growled as he did the last button of the dress, he pulled it down, slowly, just enough to expose my bra "Mhm, black." he muttered, his husky tone and constant teasing was driving me crazy.

"You've been missing me this last days, oh how bored were you sometimes spending so much time with Rosalie and Alice..."

I moaned, he was torturing me. He was trying to drive me crazy. Slowly. His hand moved to my back and he quickly unclasped the bra. He threw it to the floor and I was surprised by his next movement, he continued pulling down the dress, with his teeth. He reached my panty line and then he stopped. A slow lingering kiss on my skin and before I knew it I was completly naked under him.

"No underwear, Mrs. Cullen?"

He laughed at this and I felt his hand hooking my leg around his waist, he was distracted for a second so I took advantage and flipped us over, he was surprised by my sudden movement, he looked like an innocent child. I laughed to that thought, like Edward could be innocent at all. I took his jacket and his shirt off quickly. Oh yes. Nothing felt as good as touching my husband's glorious chest. Everything about him was completly perfect. My urge for him grew, but now I fell in a state of awe. I was mesmerized by the sight of him yet again, and all I wanted to was him to burry himself deep into me and to hug him as close as he could and never ever letting go.

I encircled his torso with my arms and let my head fall on his chest as I closed my eyes. I loved him, I loved him so much. He meant everything to me. And sometimes I felt like I didn't say that enough. He gently turned us around and pulled me away a little to look into my eyes. Still after all this years he was a gentleman. I smiled as I pulled his pants down with his boxers. His lips fell to my shoulder and he bit me softly. In the same spot where he had 25 years ago.

And his lips continued their journey down my body, kissing every inch of skin they could reach. When he reached my breasts he stopped, slowly pressing his marble lips against each nipple, running his lips over each over and over. I was mumbling incoherent things. He continued kissing down my body, tracing every line of my abdomen with his fingers and his lips. His fingers were doing the same thing on the sides of my body. Touching me, like I was a china doll.

"Bella..." he whispered in a husky tone "You're so wet baby." and I felt one of his fingers slipping inside of me

"Edward...Oh." I sighed and moaned and whispered and he slipped another finger inside of me.

"So tight..." he whispered to himself "Bella I want you...I want you so much."

"I'm yours." My statement came out as a moan and he burried his face between my tights, I felt as he pulled his fingers out of me and replaced them with his tounge.

Oh dear God of everything's that holly. And _he_ said _I_ was going to be the death of him.

I could feel the pit in my stomach and how my body called for his touch. That would never change, it didn't matter what my condition was, if I was human or a vampire, if he loved me or not, if I was mad at him. The pure aching feeling in my heart for him would never vanish. No matter what I would never doubt my love for him. He was the pure desire of my heart, always there, no one else could get inside it. No matter how upset or sad I was my underlying love for him always came out somehow. Even when he was gone, deep inside me I always knew he would come back to me.

"Edward..." I moaned, and made an effort to open my eyes. "Edward..." I pulled his hair, I wanted his lips on mine.

"Bella..."

Before I could even blink he was kissing me, his lips on mine, I pulled his bronze hair again, trying to bring him closer to me. I didn't want anything between us. No air. We didn't need it. And then he pulled away, his eyes had darkened, he stared into mine. Dazzling me, _again. _And then he was burring his face into my neck and burried inside of me. I lost the coherency I had left.

"I want to stay like this with you. God Bella I want to fucking drown in you." his cursing caught me off guard and pushed me a little bit further. Edward never under any circumstance would curse, only when we were alone and intimate like this. And it always had the same damn effect on me. I could feel every little movement he made pushing me further and further over the edge. He purred, oh God. This wasn't going to last long. His lips were against my earlobe.

"I love you, Bella."

And that was it. I felt the adrenaline and the pleasure had been moving around my body, enter it all at once. It hitted me hard, I felt like every single cell was on fire. Like all the rest of the world had vanished and all I could see was Edward's beautiful face and that he was making love to me. I burried my nails into his back, every single part of me was screaming for him. And I was sure that my senseless shouting could be heard all the way down to the reception. And like a shooting star the moment was gone, and my oh-so-perfect vision of the world, with just Edward, dissapeared and we were back in the hotel room. I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I felt him relax inside me.

Then I smelled something. Something I hadn't quite realize before...it smelled sweet like...roses? Oh no.

"Edward! This is Rosalie's and Emmett's room! The one they were using after the reception!" I pushed him off of me and started searching for my dress. "God how could you do this? Rosalie and I are just starting to get along, now she's going to hate me forever and..." I picked up my dress and unsuccesfuly tried to calm down. I pulled it up and felt his big hands buttoning my back. I turned around, irate as soon as he finished. Of course he was already dressed.

"Bella...don't be upset. It seemed to me you were enjoying their bed some minutes ago." He leaned pressing his cheek against my neck and chuckled "Emmett probably will laugh and Rosalie will blame it on me."

"You're not Alice." I said as I slipped my feet into my heels "But I'm glad, she probably has more than a few jokes to make about it."

He chuckled again and pressed his lips against mine. I sighed. He smelled easy victory. He held my hand and started walking out of the room. I closed the door behind me not even bothering to clean up. Rosalie would know we had been there as soon as she stepped into the hallway. I sighed and walked into the elevator. I could only imagine what Emmett and Alice would say. I would never hear the end of it.

Edward just chuckled.

--

"Bella, Edward! Where have you two been?"

I smiled at Esme's warm welcome, but I was immedeatly distracted by Alice who was giggling and so was Jasper, apparently they had shared something more than emotions. I rolled my eyes, I knew it, my husband seemed rather amused. Ugh. Always so calm.

"Do I want to know?" Carlise asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Mhm..." I looked away, I would definitly be blushing if I was a human.

"I'll take that as a no."

Jeez. That was close. I sighed out in relief, but that was taken away too.

"Bella...what happenned to your hair? It's a mess." Damn it. I tried to smile as I turned to face Rosalie, her perfect eyebrow was arched and her hands were placed in her hips "Edward where did you take her? Look at her dress, it all..." and then realization came, well only a bit of "Edward, Bella that's just...sad."

Edward chuckled lightly and squeezed my hand.

"I think it's time to dance, love"

I felt his hand guiding me to the dance floor, when we reached it he pulled me into his embrace and I burried my face in his neck. I felt his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I took a deep breath inhaling the scent that came off his skin. Even after my transformation, everything about Edward felt the same. His smile, his golden eyes, his scent, his cool breath. I had flashes of how that had affected me in my human life, but one thing I had known for sure since I had woken as this new creature._ I loved him. _

My mind had erased every memory I had from my past life, sometimes they came like flashes but it was never too much. But my un-beating heart remembered him. I felt his finger tracing my back.

"Why so quiet?"

"Mhmhm.." I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. Listening to his breathing. He pulled me even closer if it was possible, so every inch of my body was touching his. And his long, pale fingers, lifted the hand that was resting on his chest, for him to kiss the engagement ring, the one he had given me 24 years ago, before our wedding, he kissed my wedding ring and my hand.

**_When I saw your face  
It was like a space  
In my heart was filled  
It's like I knew  
From the very start  
That you were every other part of me_**

His movements were slow and gentle as we danced, but even with my eyes closed I could tell that people were watching us. I heard some lady muttered something about _'They look like a commercial, so perfect.' _and I giggled a little. Even if Edward was the vivid image of perfection I was nowhere near it. Of course I didn't say anything because he would, as always, assure me that I was an angel. I caught a glimpse of Jasper and Alice from the corner of my eye, Jasper seemed incredibly peaceful while Alice was smiling and winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her and she threw her head back as she laughed.

_** It's like I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart**_

"Edward..."

"Yes, love?"

My hand reached for his perfect face and I smiled. Unberable. His perfection was always too much for me. It shocked me everytime I looked into his eyes, or any other part of his body. He smiled at me and went on with running her hand up and down my back. His finger gently lifted my chin and he leaned closer...I tried to move foward for our lips to met but he stopped me.

"Patience, love. Patience."

**_ Oh, love of mine  
Why did it take so long to find  
Your touch?  
Hope was never gone  
Even though it took so long  
To find you_**

And then it happened. His lips met mine and I felt like an explosion. As always. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he effortlessly lifted me a little as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist again. His lips parted against mine, his tounge tracing my bottom lip, and I gave him access immedeatly, his tounge inside my mouth. It felt glorious. I pulled away, breathless, even if I knew I didn't need to breathe, and rested my forehead on his. I let my hands touch his face gently, and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled while keeping my eyes closed.

_** It's like I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart**_

The song started to slow down, and that was when I noticed the round of applause that we were getting. I pulled away from his embrace and bit lip, Edward just laughed freely and grabbed my hand, guiding me out of the dance floor. When we arrived at out table, Esme seemed delighted with the little show we had given and so did Jasper and Alice. Carlise was just smiling, peacefully. Of course all that slipped my mind when I noticed Rose and Emmett were nowhere to be found.

"Edward, I..."

And his cellphone beeped.

"Hello?"

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you are somewhere in this hotel right now, I swear to God I'm going down-stairs to rip your throat open! Do you hear me? How dare you to do this to me? Edward! It's my wedding, damn it! Edward are you still down there? Because there's only one way to kill a vampire and believe me I KNOW HOW!"_

"Rosalie, I think you forgot that it takes two to play tango." Incredible, was he really blaiming this on me? He laughed and played with my hair as he talked.

_"Don't try to blame this on Bella! I know she is an innocent girl that would follow you to the end of the earth! Edward answer me right now or I swear to God I'm going down there! Edward..."_

He shut the phone and grabbed my hand.

"We should leave, love." He looked at Alice for a moment, something unspoken passed between us. "She's going to make a scene if we don't...leave in five minutes."

"Well...you better use your vampire speed."

--

He lead me out of the hotel, I wrapped my hands around my body, as an instinct when the cool air hitted me. He smiled at me and placed his jacket carefully on my shoulders. Ah. His perfume. Something I would never get tired of. He lifted my hand again and kissed his mother ring lightly.

" _In Omne Tempus..._" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Love, are you sure you're a vampire? Your hearing isn't very good." he chuckled lightly and I rolled my eyes. "_In Omne Tempus_..." he said again, his voice made the words sound like music "Is what your engagement ring says...it means forever in latin. Until all time. It _**can't**_ be broken."

"Oh Edward..." I was sure my knees were shaking, he leaned closer and kissed me softly on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." I felt my dead heart fluttering at the sound of those words.

"_In Omne Tempus_" I promised, while his lips met my cheeks.

"Until all time.." he said again moving his lips to mine again.

_**"I love you."**_


End file.
